Brasses, Glasses, earring aid for a different kind
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: What if three certain digimon need brasses, glasses or earring aids, who would get what? Read to found out. R


Me: Yo Master here tells ya all I don't know digimon.  
  
Terriermon (Enters the room): Yo I thought you were writing something else?  
  
Me: Oh I am, but need time to put everything in that other one in order.  
  
Terriermon: Then what's this one?  
  
Me (Shrugs): Just a comedy.  
  
Terriermon: Oh really what kind?  
  
Me (Shrugs again): You'll just have to wait and see. But I can insure you there are going to be a lot of laughs.  
  
  
  
Glasses, earring aids and braces for a different kind.  
  
It was a beautiful autumn night; the night was full of all of kinds of live, glowing in the light of the full moon. A year had passed very sent the event with the D-reaper and the digimon who fought against that red blob was able to return and rejoin their partners and friends. The fox vaccines digimon better known as Renamon wasn't wasting this prefect night either. She had decided to go for a little mood lit walk a cross the tree. But one problem kept her from doing that. She kept missing the tree branch and landing on her butt. She would either miss the branch by a couple of inches or completely overshoot it. She growled deep within her throat and said," This isn't my night." But as shocking it may sound, she actually made it to the park, where she was trying to jump onto a tree branch. Renamon leaped and once again missed by just two inches. She landed on her butt and another growl escape her. "WHAT!?" Renamon recognize that voice as Terriermon's. Another digimon who helped fight the D-reaper. He probably was hanging out with Guilmon, one of the finally digimon who was involved with the fight. "WHAT!?" Terriermon screamed again. Renamon wondered why in the world was that annoying bunny was yelling about? Becoming curious Renamon decided to go and see them. She got up and begins walking the way to where the voice coming from. Or at least she hoped. She was walking almost like she was blind. And she certain didn't see a tree blocking her path. Guilmon was listening to Terriermon screaming when he heard a low thump noise and he immediately picked up the scent of none other then Renamon. He got and followed the scent with Terriermon hot on his clawed heels. They found Renamon with her feet and arms in the air, her eyes were rolled back in her head and she had a blank expression on her face. GUILMON LOOK!" Terriermon screamed. Guilmon looked at his friend to see him pointed to a tree. On the tree was an imprint of Renamon face. That surprised Guilmon. Usually Renamon was so graceful and with her incredible eyesight she should have been able to see and avoid that tree. Staring at the imprint for a moment, Guilmon then turn back to Renamon, kneeled beside her and lighten tip her with the back of his clawed hands. Renamon stirred then moan and slow opened her eyes, only to see a burly red something staring over her. But it wasn't until she heard the child-like but concerned voice she who she was looking at. "Renamon are you okay?" Guilmon asked. Renamon got into a sitting position and said," Yes Guilmon I'm fine." "WHAT?!" Terriermon asked. Renamon ignored the screaming bunny and got to her feet. "Well boys I must be going." But she was talking to nothing by the air. "Umm Renamon you're talking to the air," Guilmon said as he sweatdropped. Renamon looked slightly embarrass as she turned to face her friends. "Well got to go," she said hastily then dashed off. "Renamon wait!" Guilmon called out. But it was to late. Renamon ran head long into another tree, knocking her out again.  
  
(Nonaka house)  
  
The fame digimon queen, Rika Nonaka was just returning home from running an errand for her grandmother when she heard a knocked at the door. She opened it to see Renamon sling over Guilmon shoulder. "Renamon! What happened?" Rika exclaimed. "Would you believe she ran into a tree," Guilmon said and flashed a nervous smile. Rika notice the crooked and misshapen teeth. And she decided to just let it slide. "Yeah whatever, can you put her to bed?" Rika asked rudely. "Okay," Guilmon said and went into the house. Rika closed the door and followed the dinoboy. She had notice that Renamon did seem a little different. She was constantly running into wall and other things too. But she just let it drop.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Rika was just finishing putting her shoes when a knock at the door. She opened it to find Tokato Matsuki, the goggledheaded tamer of Guilmon. And he looked quite annoyed. "Hey Gogglehead what's are you doing her?" Rika asked. But Tokato just thrust his thumb of his right shoulder. Rika looked over his other shoulder to see Renamon unconscious and on Guilmon's shoulder again. "Renamon! What happened this time?" Rika asked. "She crashed through my roof again," Tokato sounded annoyed. "Again? You mean she crashed through you roof before?" Rika asked. Tokato looks changed from that of annoyance to that of confused. "You mean you don't know?" Rika just nodded. "Well Renamon just two nights came crashing through my roof and right onto my back," Tokato said sounding annoyed again and holding his back. Rika could only smile at seeing gogglehead walking around like an old man. "Look I'm taking Guilmon to Hypnos, so you want to come along and see what's wrong with Renamon?" Tokato asked. "Sure Gogglehead," Rika said. Then the two tamers and digimon lifted for the Hypnos building.  
  
(At Hypnos)  
  
Renamon and Guilmon had just been checked out and now the three tamers were waiting eagerly. But Henry Wong, the tamer of the loud mouth Terriermon seem to be loosing his cool with each passing minute. Finally when it seem that Henry was going to blow, the door to the examining room flew opened and head of Hypnos, Yamaki came walking out with his girlfriend/ personal aid Riley. In the adult redhead hands was a very embarrassed Terriermon. The little bunny/dog scabbed out of Riney's hands and onto Henry's shoulder as the three tamers ran up to the blonde wearing dark sunglasses. "Well what's wrong with them?" all three tamers asked. "Well.." Yamaki looked at a clipboard that he had under his armpit," It would seem Guilmon's teeth had became misshapen. He needs brasses." Tokato mouth dropped as Rika smiled. "Terriermon increased hearing had for some reason been massively damage. He needs earring aids," Yamaki said calmly. Henry mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widen. But so did Rika's smile. "And Renamon's eyes were seriously damaged. She would need glasses," Yamaki said. Now it was Rika's turn to be surprise and the others tamers turn to smile. "WHAT! I don't need glasses!" Renamon shouted. Everyone in the room sweatdropped at they just saw. "Um Renamon you yelling at a plant," Rika said. Renamon looked embarrassed as she faced what she hoped was her friends. "I don't need glasses," she repeated. But Yamaki just shook his head and said to the tamers," It would take us a week to prepare what is need. You may return then." The tamer nodded and then leaved with Rika holding Renamon by her paw. Janyuu Wong, Henry father enter a few seconds later and walked over to Yamaki and Riney. "There something I never thought I would hear. Digimon need glasses, brasses and earring aids," Janyuu said, shacking his head. Even though Yamaki kept his expression clean, his voice did have just a tiny hint of humor in it," Yes that's would definitely a sight to see. But now we must focus on the task at hand." Riney and Janyuu nodded. Then all three begin their walk to another part of the building.  
  
(A Week later)  
  
Soon enough, the tamers and their digimon were back in Hypnos, well almost ever digimon. Renamon had mysteriously disappeared just before it time to go. Rika had looked everywhere and turn up nothing. So against her better wishing she had phoned the idiots and asked them if they could find Renamon and bring her to Hypnos. She was now waiting for the idiots to bring Renamon in. Every minute that ticked by some to add to her annoyance. And when it seem like she was going to pop, the door to the waiting room swung opened and stepped in Kazu followed by Gaurdromon. And over his bulky metallic right shoulder was a kicking and angered Renamon. Gaurdromon sent the irritated vaccine down as Rika rushed over to her. Rika began to tip her foot the way a annoyed mother would when her child did something wrong. "Renamon where in the digital world where you?" she asked in a commanded mother voice. "I don't need glasses for the last time!" Renamon screamed. Rika, Kazu and Gaurdromon sweat dropped as they watched Renamon yell to nothing by air. "Umm Renamon you're yelling at thin air again." Renamon was embarrassed again. In those passed few days she had been more enraged with herself then if she lost a million battles. Just then Yamaki, accompanied by Henry's dad and Yamaki's aid came in. "Alright now we're going to be taking all of the digimon," Yamaki said in a calm manner. Henry, Rika and Tokato nodded while Kazu looked confused. Renamon would have probably tried to escape, but Rika had a firm grip on her tail. Then the three physically were led into another room, leaving their tamers to wait. During what seem like hours, Kazu and Gaurdromon were felled in my Tokato of his and the others digimon problems and Kazu grin from ear to ear. Finally what seemed like endless waiting, the doors swung opened and a smiling Riley, Janyuu and a half grin Yamaki came out, but the tamers couldn't see their digimon. "Oh come on out, it's not that bad," Riley seem to say to someone in the shadows. A few moments after that a very embarrassed Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon came into view. Guilmon had brasses around his square beak. Renamon wore glasses that didn't match her fur and went across her nose and up to her ears. Terriermon's earring aids reminded Henry and Tokato of the training grips Henry used once, only the earring aids were more up his ears nearly reaching his head. The three tamers tried their hardest not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped them. But Kazu on the other hand was on the ground laughing. "Umm dad what about when they digivolve?" Henry asked his father. "Don't worry we have taken care of that," Yamaki answered. Just then Yamaki cell phone along with the four tamers d-arks. The head of Hypnos answered his phone while the tamers. Checked the digivice. "WHAT!" Yamaki screamed into his phone. He listened for a few minutes, then put his phone away and turned to face his company again. But wasn't surprised to see the tamers and their digimon already gone. "Yamaki what's going on?" Janyuu asked. "Well it would seem a digimon is bio-emerging," Yamaki replied calmly. "Where?" Riley asked. "Right near Hypnos," Yamaki said. Riley and Janyuu don't look shocked, but they were concerned.  
  
(Outside the Hypnos)  
  
The four tamers and their enter the field that had already appeared. Luckily Kazu had a pair of sunglasses or he would probably stammered about trying to get in to the field. Finally they were in the field and the wild one was already there. The tamers immediately recognize this digimon, with his flaming orange and yellow body, sowed up mouth and bright blue eyes. It was a meramon. The tamers remember one who meeting up with one just after they enter into the Digital world. The flaming champion looked at the four digimon in front of him. But once he got a good look at Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon, the wild digimon broke out into a little giggling fit. Which soon erupted into full blow laughing. Meramon was laughing so hard that he fell onto his back and was holding his side as he rolled about. The three physically challenged digimon looked really annoyed by all of this. "Rika," Renamon said growling. "Right," Rika said kinda in surprised by her digimon mood. She then pulled out one of her well-known cards and bright it up with her D-ark. "Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" and she ran the card through her D-ark.  
  
Renamon digivolve to.Kyubimon!  
  
The fox digimon looked the same as always, say for the glasses. They had reshaped when Renamon digivolved. And that coursed the Meramon to laugh harder. And that only made Kyubimon madder. "Rika," Kyubimon hissed through her teeth. "Gave me something to beat this guy." "Right," Rika said still dumbfounded by her partner mood.  
  
"Digi-modify! Power activate!" Rika screamed.  
  
Kyubimon leaped into the air as she felt the boost of power entering her system. She spun into a ball and was soon engulfed in blue flames. "Dragon wheel!" And a dragon-like head came straight at the wild digimon. The Meramon to busy laughing couldn't put up a good defense and the flaming dragon-like head rain down on him. With the power boost, the wild digimon burst into data right then and there. Kyubimon was tapped to upload his data, but decided not too. She then landed and returned to Renamon. "I'm going out for awhile, see you back at home, Rika," with that Renamon leaped on a light post, catching something about that being the shortest fight even.  
  
(Later that night at the park)  
  
Renamon was beating away at a tree while Guilmon and Terriermon watched. Guilmon was munching on some bread, getting crumbs all over his new brasses. Terriermon was just sitting there, quiet for once in his entire life. Renamon reeled back her right paw and rammed it right through the tree she was using. She pulled her hand out and collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Then the sound of clapping felled the air. The three- handicapped digimon looked in the direction of the noise to see the one digimon they didn't want to see right at the moment. Impmon. He stopped clapping and said," Dat was good foxy. And what's with the wire frames?" "Impmon we're really not in the mood for you," Renamon said. "Oh what da matter does the three little digimon had a problem with their new wire frames?" Impmon asked in the annoy voice of his. Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon just nodded. "Well get over it," Impmon said firmly. "You're still the same digimon even with that wire frame stuff. Renamon." Impmon pointed one of his clawed red gloved finger at the fox," you're still the mean and powerful fighter you always are right?" Renamon thought that over then nodded. "And you Terriermon," Impmon pointed to the long ears digimon. "Your still the sarcastic one who love getting on everyone case." Terriermon nodded like Renamon did. "And lets not forget the even loving pineapple head here," Impmon nodded towards Guilmon. "I mean everyone can't but help but that bread eating machine. Heck I even like the guy a little." All three-handicapped digimon nodded this time, pieces of bread falling for Guilmon's brasses. "It didn't matter what you look like on the outside, what's matter is what is inside, right?" Impmon asked. Once again, the three digimon nodded and they all smiled. "Now that's good to see," Impmon said, then turned around and walked away. They didn't know what was more shocking? Impmon not laughing in their faces about their problems or the fact the he helped. But whatever the case was he had helped and they were thankful. "Renamon!!!" "Terriermon!!!" "Guilmon!!!" And the three digimon could only as they recognized the voice of their tamers. Then they leaved to join they friends  
  
Me: I hope you found that funny and if you didn't just tell me.  
  
Terriermon (Literally hoping mad): Why did you give me the earring aids?  
  
Me (Smiling sarcastically): Would you rather have the brasses?  
  
Terriermon (Stop jumping): Grrrrr.  
  
Me (Smile widens): I knew that would shut you up. 


End file.
